The melody of feelings
by Hanaxinu
Summary: Musa feels a bit upset that Riven wont even acknowledge she there, so what happens when a certain fairy sings a song about her emotions in a musical cafe. {a brief bit from season 6 episode 20} A one shot MXR paring.
_This is a short romance story for those who love Riven and Musa as a pairing.. In which many of my reviews have asked for a RxM story . it is a little bit of a drama in the beginning but I hope you like it , its based off of season 6 episode 20._

 _I DON"T OWN WINX CLUB_

 _This story is for fun._

* * *

Walking though the the training hall , Musa noticed as the winx girls were working hard to train, and have a little fun as well.

 **"Hey Musa!"** Layla spoke after a small giggle left her voice.

 **"Hey Layla.."** Musa soon turned around as she noticed Riven throwing his boomerang over and over again.

" **Oh...Riven's training ..again."** A small sigh escaped her lips as she saw how he was only worried about his training but thinking she would give him a chance the fairy of music took a deep breath and took a step forward over to Riven.

 **"Hey..Riven?"** She looked at him a bit unsure what else to say.

 **"Hey."** Riven spoke up with one word and turned around completely ignoring Musa.

He always acted like this, what was with him, Why did he treat her like this..? Riven wasn't a book she could read, at one moment they were fine and the next , they acted like they were stranger to each other but Why?

Riven spoke up Gruffly as Layla explained if there was anything she could morph up to make training easier, the maroon haired specialist Called out the words **"Morfix Targets."**

though as he threw his boomerang, Musa felt her heart jump wanting to know answers .

So instead of Riven catching the weapon in his hands it was Musa who grabbed it instead.

 **"What did you do that for?"** Riven looked at her with mixed out his hand.

Feeling her emotions mix Musa looked at him frustrated.

" **I'm sick of you ignoring me..Riven, All you ever do is toss around your boomerang, as if that's the only thing you care about, Do you even see me anymore?"**

 **"hmm."** Rivens expression lightened just a little as he looked at Musa.

 **"Well?"** Musa looked at him wanting straight answer , tired of feeling like what she felt was a lie.

 **"I see.. a open target calling my name."** and then he went and grabbed for the boomerang out of her hands.

 **"Now excuse me.. I have to focus right now , we will talk later."** Riven walked off after that.

Riven spoke up though not as Musa wanted.

Which left Musa in a gasp.

Talk later , he always says that, with a sigh she felt her emotions turned with frustration and sadness.

Although Layla noticed the who few and called out to her friend, **"Musa wait!"**

But feeling a bit down, Musa turned around, not facing Layla and spoke up **"Sorry, I just need to be alone right now."**

And with that the fairy of music rushed out the door.

Though talking to herself Musa looked down to the floor

 **"Layla has her gym."**

 **"Flora has the Greenhouse."**

 **"Stella has her boutique."**

 **"Even Riven has his silly training routine"**

it was then three girls walked past saying hello and then left.

 **"Hi?"**

 **"I need something I can focus my energy on , something.. that I can call my own."**

Sighing she walked down the halls.

As she walked down the halls though a sweet melody of music began to fill the void in her heart.

 **"Huh.. Where is that wonderful music coming from?"**

Following the sound Musa found herself being led into a secret room, filled with instruments and a piano.

 **"It's Beautiful."** With a sigh of happiness she sat down at the piano playing a few keys.

Suddenly her phone rang as she noticed it was Riven who called.

 **"?.. you should get that you know?"**

Turning around Musa noticed a certain pixie speak up , **"Amore?"**

 **"It's Riven right ..why don't you answer him?"**

Musa looked down her phone sadly and shook her head.

 **"I'd rather not talk to him right now.. I don't know what to do.. He might just call me to tell me to leave him alone."**

She turned on her phone messages off and then started playing it on the piano watching a small holographic of the pictures she took over the years of them.

 **"Riven?"**

Lifting her hand up Musa watched as all the memories she once knew passed with every switch of light.

 **"I don't know what to do anymore, that guy in there is not the Riven I used to know.. why.. why did this have to happen, The Riven I knew was sweeter then this and he loved me for me and would talk and spend a little time .. but now all he cares about it training,, and never sees me anymore.. I doesn't even tell me that he loves me anymore, i-it's like were two different people, that guy is not my lover.. not the one I called mine."**

 **"Musa, Riven is still Riven you know."**

 **"No... he's a completely different person, In one second I think were doing fine and he loves me , and the next he runs away , ignores me and treats me like I'm not even there, I miss the old Riven, and I miss us.. I don't think he even cares for me anymore.. I mean Training day and night that's he cares about..I'm only a obstacle in his way."**

She felt tears stream from her eyes.

 **"Musa?"** Chatta looked at the fairy wanting to do something.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and paused " **I-I'm alright .. sorry Chatta."** The musical fairy placed a fake smile on her face. though placing her hand on the keyboard she paused.

...

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes after Musa just left the room, back at the training room, that Layla built.._

* * *

 **"Poor Musa.** " Layala sighed as she looked over at Riven.

Flora looked at Layla and paused, **"I wish, we could do something for her."**

Layla sighed , as Riven ordered for another another round of Morphix targets.

 **"Hold on there, "** She walked up to Riven.

 **"Before I bring up more targets there something I wanted to tell you."**

Layla crossed her arms, **"Thanks to you Riven, Musa has been down, that night she called you on the phone yeah Remember that? She was really looking forward to tell you a lot about the hall of music that day and you blew her off, for what, to start throwing a blade around all day, Look I don't know what your problem is, or why you are doing this.. but I swear if you hurt Musa like that again you will never hear the end of it."**

Layla looked to the side, " **Here have all these.. if you prefer to shatter these then Musas heart that please go right ahead and keep training."** She spread a ton of targets all around the room and looked at the other Winx girls. **"Come one girls , we need to go find Musa and make sure she's OK."**

And with that the girls left the room, Though Sky, and the other boy watched Riven from above.

Riven at first was really upset throwing the Boomerang around shattering each purple disk.

Though after a few Riven stopped, **"Musa?"** He spoke up softly as he gripped his fists.

Feeling his emotions mix in confusion and Anger.

What was he doing, didn't make a promise, Didn't he say he would change , They would change.

throwing his Boomerang down to the ground , the hardheaded specialist picked up his phone and walked out the hall.

 **"How can I be such a.."** He spoke up under a sigh of his own voice.

Only to pause as he saw Chatta and the Pixies go though a wall.

Following quietly, He soon hid behind the curtain seeing Musa who was sitting down by a piano.

Using his phone to call her again riven listened and waited.

Though as he watched, to the specialists surprise Musa began to tear up and started talking to Chatta.

 **"?.. you should get that you know?"**

Turning around Musa noticed a certain pixie speak up , **"Amore?"**

" **It's Riven right why don't you answer him?"**

Musa looked down her phone sadly and shook her head.

 **"I'd rather not talk to him right now.. I don't know what to do.. He might just call me to tell me to leave him alone."**

she turned on her phone messages off and then started playing it on the piano watching a small holographic of the pictures she took over the years of them.

 **"Riven?"**

Lifting her hand up Musa watched as all the memories she once knew passed with every switch of light.

 **"I don't know what to do anymore, that guy in there is not the Riven I used to know.. why.. why did this have to happen, The Riven I knew was sweeter then this and he loved me for me and would talk and spend a little time .. but now all he cares about it training,, and never sees me anymore.. I doesn't even tell me that he loves me anymore, i-it's like were two different people, that guy is not my lover.. not the one I called mine."**

 **"Musa, riven is still Riven you know."**

 **"No... he's a completely different person, In one second I think were doing fine and he loves me , and the next he runs away , ignores me and treats me like I'm not even there, I miss the old Riven, and I miss us.. I don't think he even cares for me anymore.. I mean Training day and night that's he cares about..I'm only a obstetrical in his way."**

She felt tears stream from her eyes.

 **"Musa?"** Chatta looked at the fairy wanting to do something.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and paused " **I-I'm alright .. sorry Chatta."** The musical fairy placed a fake smile on her face. though placing her hand on the keyboard.

Looking down at the instruments she lifted her hands and started playing a tune.

 **"It's like he doesn't understand..I mean.."**

|ME WITHOUT YOU|

 **"It's just you and me and there's no one around**  
 **Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down**  
 **I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air**  
 **I'm at an all time low with no place to go**  
 **But you're always there when everything falls apart."**

 **"And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet**  
 **You like me the best when I'm a mess**  
 **When I'm my own worst enemy."**

 **"You make me feel beautiful**  
 **When I have nothing left to prove**  
 **And I can't imagine how I'd make it through."**

 **"There's no me without you**  
 **No, me without you, no, no."**

 **"You hear what I say when I don't say a word**  
 **You are my rising sun, you're the place I run**  
 **You know how it hurts when everything falls apart."**

 **"And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet**  
 **You like me the best when I'm a mess**  
 **When I'm my own worst enemy."**

 **"You make me feel beautiful**  
 **When I have nothing left to prove**  
 **And I can't imagine how I'd make it through."**

 **"And there's no me without you**  
 **No me without you**  
 **And there's no me without you**  
 **No me without you."**

 **"And when you say, "Baby, it's gonna get better"**  
 **I believe you and I wish that somehow**  
 **I could see me the way you do."**

 **"With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect**  
 **When it's not easy, you make it worth it**  
 **When everything falls apart."**

 **"And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet**  
 **You like me the best when I'm a mess**  
 **When I'm my own worst enemy."**

 **"You make me feel beautiful**  
 **When I have nothing left to prove**  
 **And I can't imagine how I'd make it through."**

 **"There's no me without you**  
 **No me without you, no, no**  
 **No me without you**  
 **No me without you, no, no, no."**

Lowering her voice Musa, suddenly felt to big arms rap around her waist.

Feeling shocked Musa looked behind her to see Riven.

 **"W-Wh.."** Musa looked behind her with tears that streamed down her face.

 **"I'm alright guys really.. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later ..right Stell?"**

 **"R-Riven?"** She spoke up chocking out his name. **"Mmph!?"**

Though before she could continue , She felt his own lips brushed against hers silencing her voice with a tender kiss.

Musa was afraid and happy at the same time, Crying lightly she kissed him back only for a second until he pulled away hugging her.

 **"I'm sorry!"** He spoke up hugging her.

 **"I'm the worst boyfriend ever, I was too stupid too see how you felt, I wanted to become stronger, I wanted to prove to myself I'm better then everyone thinks I am.. I wanted to protect you more..But I got caught up in winning and not seeing I broke something I had all along... I'm sorry Musa."**

Looking at him Musa felt surprised, and yet she wanted to break down and cry.

 **"But I thought you hated me, you forgot about me, that you didn't love me?"** She looked to the side.

No he was only saying these things he didn't mean it, he never did.

 **"You better go back to training..I'll be fine."**

Riven was Quick to Shake his head Grabbing a hold of her again as Musa loosened her grip.

 **"Riven please just let go of me.. and go."**

 **"No!"** Riven shook his head and held her close.

 **"I mean it Riven let go ."**

 **"NO!** " he repeated again.

 **"Riven?"**

 **"NO!..I said I won't . what is the use to going back to training , when what I should have been doing is training to being better to you as I promised.**  
"

 **"Riven?"** She wanted to trust him , to hold, to love once more.

 **"Musa ..I love you, please forgive me for being a jerk to you.."**

Musa felt her heart skip a beat as heard those words, those words she longed to hear for a while now.

 **"Riven...I-I love you too."** She looked up at him as the tears began to flow it was then she couldn't contain her emotions. Calling out his name she sobbed into his chest, **"Riven... Riven... Riven,** **"** she cried his name in sobs as she hugged him.

...

After a few minutes of the two just talking sitting in the empty room of music.. and Riven making up for his huge mistake,

Riven felt himself getting a glance by the fairy now, **"By the way, I have too Riven was that one of Helias sayings again."**

Looking surprised Riven straightened up and cleared his throat **"I-I can say sweet words too you know.. that was a little harsh?"**

giggling she kissed his cheek, handing back his boomerang into his hand. **"Oh Riven.. "**

laughing she smiled up at him.

 **"This is the Riven I missed, and my special person who understands me the most..I love you Riven .. and too me you will always be a hero in my heart."**

* * *

 _I hope you like this one shot I think its so cute but its my first Riven and Musa fic.. so I hope it's alright. {A RXM} if you would like me to write more of these let me know, Ok ^^_


End file.
